Warriors Oneshots T
by Holly of the Night
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with warrior cats taken from the question sheet and couples I may make up on my own. Rated T for what may be more than fluff. You have been warned.
1. Manifest Destiny Daisy X

**Manifest Desire**

Warning: It has femslash involved.

* * *

Where are you? she worried, peering through the brambles around her. The terrain still looked new to her, as evidenced by the many burrs stuck to her fur. She'll have to wash herself for hours to make her coat clean again!

But it would all be worth it. She thought grimly.

She had been following that scent as far as she could go. She couldn't help it. Just that scent alone, when they meet eye to eye was enough to make Daisy feel like she could melt in its depths. She shivered a bit from the cold, but kept on going.

Just follow the scent like Cloudtail taught you. She wove her way around a bramble bush and leaped over a small puddle. The scent was closer this time, exciting the she-cat. She trotted now, fighting back the urge to run. She looked up at the log covering her path. She placed her forepaws on the top log and peered over it.

There! Day could see the cat now, clear as day as sunlight filtered off the soft fur, muscles visible beneath the pelt.

She suppressed a mew of delight and scrambled ungracefully over the log and landed beside the cat, who wheeled about sharply, hackles raised and fangs bared. A moment later the fur lay flat on the cat's strong body and the feline tilted its head to one side, evidently confused.

"Daisy?" Brightheart mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The creamy she-cat did not answer. She was too busy gazing at the brown and white she-cat before her. How in the world did this angelic figure's scarred face scare her when they first met? But now Daisy hardly even noticed the scar anymore. If anything, she was more pulled by that mark than anything else.

"Brightheart..."

"Yes?"

Daisy bit her bottom lip. It was now or never. "You know about... how I was always with Cloudtail, yes?"

The brown and white she-cat's face hardened for a moment. "Of course," she mewed curtly.

Daisy hesitated. "Well... I never really did like him." She paused to examine Brightheart's face. It was filled with hidden anger and contemplation for what the creamy she-cat was telling her. "You see. I was only... flirting with him to-"

Before she knew it Daisy was on the ground with Brightheart above, bearing fangs in a snarl. Daisy felt sudden fear of the she-cat's unexpected hostility, but at the same time her heart beat manifested twice as fast by the closeness. She felt herself almost become lost in that one single green eye.

"I knew it!" She stared down with distaste upon the creamy she-cat before her. "Why did you do it?" The brown and white warrior snarled. "Was it because you thought he'd be easy pickings because of my face?"

"No!" yelped Daisy, shocked. How could Brightheart think that way? "You don't understand, it's-"

"Oh, of course!" Brightheart sneered. Her breath fell upon the creamy she-cat's face, making her shiver involuntarily. It smelled like sweet moss and bracken. "You were just playing mind games with him to see how far he'd act like a dog to a Twoleg, is that it?"

"No, it's-"

"Or maybe you were too weak to take care of your own kits that you asked him to-"

"I did it for you!"

Daisy took a deep breath, frightened as the she-cat before her paused, her jaw hanging open.

"... what?"

"I..." Daisy struggled to stay conscious as Brightheart lowered her head. Their faces were now a mouse-whisker apart and she was finding it more and more difficult to not throw herself upon the she-cat before her.

She closed her eyes. "It did it for you," she squeaked. "It was always for you..." Though her eyes were still closed, Daisy could feel Brightheart's body stock still. Her chest fur just brushed Daisy's, making the area tingle with anticipation. But she could not even feel the one-eyed she-cat's breathe on her face anymore. Disappointment flared briefly within her.

Daisy squinted open one eye. Brightheart was staring at her with a mixture of bewilderment and suspicion. Was that a good thing? Or bad thing?

"Don't lie to me," Brightheat stated flatly. She got off Daisy and gave her an affronted look.

"No, it's true!" Daisy pleaded. She padded closer to the she-cat. "I've always been that way the minute I saw you-"

"I have a mate!" Brightheart hissed. "Don't even try it!"

Daisy flinched. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Brightheart gazed down at the Thunderclan camp hollow. She sighed. "You need to open your eyes, Daisy," she mewed briskly. The creamy she-cat pricked her ears. "I'm flattered you think of me that way, regardless of this stupid scar-"

"It's because of the scar I fell for you," Daisy mewed before she could stop herself. She padded forward and nuzzled the side of her face with no fur. Brightheart recoiled.

"You're far braver than I could ever be," she continued. "I can't explain it, but I can see everything you went through just by looking at your face." She lightly licked the scarred area.

The brown and white she-cat flinched, but didn't move away. Daisy continued to wash her face. A reluctant purr rose from Brightheart's throat. She closed her eye in comfort as Daisy began to wash her neck. Warily she watched for signs of claws as Daisy began to groom beneath the neck.

She was now shakily licking her shoulder, steadily going lower. Brightheart tensed, but kept still.

Her heart was beating painfully against her ribs as she came lower, Daisy blinked in shock as a sudden scent hit her nostils. It was enticing and excited her greatly. Was it coming from Brightheart, or herself?

Meanwhile, Brightheart was fidgeting as Daisy's tongue rasped against her stomach. She panted slightly as the she-cat came closer between her legs.

"Brightheart?"

Just like that the spell broke. Daisy felt as if she had been electrocuted. Both she-cats jumped back in shock. The creamy she-cat flattened her ears and quickly lowered herself to the ground while Brightheart's fur bristled.

The ferns beside them moved. A white cat leaped through the fronds.

"There you are!" Cloudtail mewed in relief. "I was so worried about you. Where were you..." He just noticed the nervous Daisy. "Daisy!" he mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The creamy she-cat gazed up at Cloudtail wordlessly, her mind oddly blank. "Uh..." she panicked. "I was..." She looked to Brightheart for help.

The brown and white she-cat was gazing down at her, one eye narrowed.

Cloudtail looked from Brightheart to Daisy, confused. He waited for one of them to say something.

But neither said a word. Daisy still had her body lowered to the ground, too afraid to stand lest Cloudtail suspected something. Brightheart, meanwhile, was still gazing down at the creamy she-cat with a slitted eye.

Finally she mewed, "We were just talking about her kits, hun." She looked into her mate's eyes. "Daisy's still a bit worried about her kits being raised as Thunderclan Warriors. But I was able to convince her to let them choose their own path."

"Oh, was that it?" Cloudtail mewed gullibly. He licked the top of Daisy's head. "There's nothing to worry about Daisy," he reassured the she-cat. "You're kits will be safe and happy here!"

Wordlessly the creamy she-cat nodded. Now she could not even look Brightheart in the eye.

"Brightheart?" Cloudtail's face twisted in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"But you're shaking..."

It was now that Daisy realized Brightheart had her tail tucked tightly between her legs. But it didn't look like a gesture of defeat; she was hiding from her mate...

Did she share some feelings in return? Daisy wondered.

Brightheart cast a side-ways glance Daisy's way. "It's just the cold," she assured her mate. "I'll feel better after a bit of a run."

"Well, come on!" Cloudtail leaped over a log. "Let's go get some juicy squirrel before the others make first dibs on it!"

Brightheart leaped onto the log as well to follow her mate. Once again Daisy was in awe by the she-cat's lithe form and determination radiating off her pelt. She watched as Brightheart bunched her muscles together before leaping off the log in a high jump.

She never once looked back as Daisy quietly grieved where she lay.

* * *

**I thought it was kind of cute. DaisyXBrightheart X3**


	2. Poppy Berries Berrynose X

**Poppy berries sweeted with some honey.**

"Berrynose?"

The creamy tom twitched.

"Berrynose," came the mew a bit more firmly. "How are you?"

The question didn't seem important for enough for Berrynose to answer, so he simply kept silent, staring blankly at the Warriors Den ahead of him. The bird by his paws lay forgotten as he day-dreamed.

A sharp cuff brought him back to the waking world.

Berrynose turned in anger. "What?" he snarled.

Poppyfrost jumped back in surprise. But she recollected herself quickly. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help—"

"Well, you can't!" Berrynose growled. "Just...don't bother with me. And—and just leave me alone!" As he growled the last word the tom was already making his way to the exit outside camp. His unsuccessful escape came in the form of golden fur as he collided painfully with Lionblaze as he just returned from a hunting patrol with Hazeltail and Thornclaw. Berrynose's running had created enough momentum to make the toms roll outside camp.

"Watch it!" Lionblaze growled.

Berrynose snarled, baring his teeth in response. Poppyfrost stuck her head out of the exit. "Berryn—"

The creamy tom didn't hear the rest as he quickly removed himself from Lionblaze's limbs and ran until the trees covered him.

((_endpage_))

Berrynose exhaled sharply as he stared at the moon in the sky. His creamy fur looked dark brown in the night air he stood above a cliff. He imagined one of the stars of Silverpelt to be Honeyfern looking down on upon him. Possibly to take enough pity on him that she'd find a way to visit him in his dreams. If a medicine cat could talk to Starclan in dreams, why not he? But as of late he never seen nor heard of Honeyfern or her fabled spirit. Did that mean she did not love him enough to reassure him all would be well? Or was she not able to?

The creamy tom broke from his reverie and looked behind him. He pricked his ears, listening. The buzzing of cicadas in the night air made it extremely hard to him to detect what it was that was coming towards him. Was it a clan cat checking on him, or a fox?

But it was not a fox. Berrynose felt his throat close when he saw a beautiful she-cat pad through the last of the bushes to reveal herself. Her familiar blue eyes shining like sparkling water held love in them as she gazed into Berrynose's own amber eyes. Her body shape almost blended completely with the bushes around her that it made it difficult for Berrynose to see her clearly. Was it because this she-cat was not really there physically, but a spirit? Or was it an illusion? But he recognized the outline of her body clearly by the moon's light.

Berrynose padded on numb paws to the breath-taking she-cat as she continued to observe him quietly in the shadows. "... Honeyfern?" he whispered.

The she-cat lifted her head a bit and padded out the shadows. Berrynose stepped back in shock.

It was Poppyfrost.

"What?" the tortoise-shell asked, ears pricked and a frown on her face.

She had not heard. Berrynose exhaled, not knowing whether to feel glad or depressed. He looked closely at Poppyfrost. With the shadows obscuring most of her pelt color, she looked almost exactly like Honeyfern that it hurt him. And the blue eyes, so much like her sister's, was not helping at all.

He blinked. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly looking away. He heard a small gasp escape Poppyfrost's throat, but he ignored it. He stared at the cliff before him. The promise he made to Honeyfern still blazed in his mind. But how long could he keep the promise? Until an enemy clan cat killed him or he died from some sickness, Berrynose was looking at moons ahead of his life before he would be able to be with Honeyfern again in Starclan. Alone, aching, feeling lost—

A sharp cuff on the head brought him back to the real world.

"Ow!" he yowled, looking around for the source of the offender. Poppyfrost stood in front of him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed to slits. Since when did she change her attitude.

"Will you stop trying to angst yourself and just try to look on the bright side for once?" she mewed sternly.

Bright side? "You must be as blind as Jayfeather," he mewed stiffly. "There is no bright side to this. Honeyfern is dead and I won't be able to love again until—"

"You really are as stupid as you look, are you?" she hissed, interrupting him.

Berrynose didn't answer. He was too busy being shocked by the she-cat's abrupt anger to know what to say. But it seemed the she-cat was not waiting for an answer, as she continued her rant.

"You think the whole of Starclan revolves only around your own stupid head, is that it?" she snarled. Berrynose flinched as she padded around him. Her paws sent bits grass in the air as her bare claws scraped the ground. "Do you really feel that you alone suffer emotionally because Honeyfern died?"

Berrynose stiffened. "Don't talk about her that way," he mewed quietly.

Poppyfrost stopped her stomping. She glared. "I'll talk to her anyway I want," she growled. "Since I am... was—her sister."

"That still does not give you the right." By now the creamy tom's tail slowly fluffed. He quietly pulled back his lips to show his fangs.

Poppyfrost lay her ears flat and unsheathed her claws further. "What gives you, a cat she only associated with for a few weeks, the right to hold her so dear like—"

"Because I loved her!" Berrynose yowled angrily.

"And she's my sister!" Poppyfrost snarled.

Berrynos snapped. Without thinking he ran at the she-cat that caused so much confusing feelings and pain in his heart, claws unsheathed. "It's not the same!"

Poppyfrost met him with her own claws. The two clan cats rolled on the ground, screeching with their yowls as their claws met flesh. Blood flew from the bundle of bleeding bodies. Berrynose was able to slash across Poppyfrost's shoulder, earning a deep gouge. The she-cat yowled in pain and retaliated by biting Berrynose in the ear severely.

The creamy tom dug his claws on the earth and roughly Poppyfrost off him, earning a loss of a chunk of fur on his head. He staggered under the loss of extra weight, then righted himself and leaped at her before she could recover. But Poppyfrost had the same idea. Their bodies collided in the air and they fell with a loud thump on the ground, still screeching and writhing in anger.

They continued fighting nonstop, trying to over-power the other. It was only when their bodies brushed the edge of the cliff did the quarreling clan cats quickly break apart. Breathing harshly and bleeding in various places, the they stayed where they stood, tensed but done with their fighting. Gradually Berrynose calmed himself enough to begin grooming the blood from his wounds, averting Poppyfrost's eyes as she too began grooming as well.

Berrynose hissed quietly as his tongue scraped open wounds, but kept himself quiet. Eventually the grooming and relaxing of his body, though it was hard as the cuts still stung, was enough for Berrynose to be able to think with a clear head. And it also meant he knew what he just did. The tom looked over uncomfortably at Poppyfrost. He was startled to think of an apology when he saw she had looked his way at the same time as well.

Berrynose looked away. He took a deep breath. "Poppyfrost..."

"Save it."

The tom shut up. He shot a side-ways look her way again. But Poppyfrost was too busy looking at the lake before them. The moon was just out enough to show the fresh scars on the she-cat's body. Berrynose felt a twinge of guilt and looked down.

"... do you know how much you've made me suffer like this?"

The tom looked up in surprise. But Poppyfrost stubbornly stared at the lake, ignoring all signs of the tom before her.

She continued. "For a long time I've followed you around—but when I saw how much Honeyfern liked you I respectfully stood by and allowed you two to be together. But—" she shuddered. "Look where it's got us. Honeyfern, dead, which would probably have been me if I had gone to you first.

"And after Honeyfern's... death, I thought we'd be able to comfort each other. You who was in love with her, me who was close to her as any sister could. And it started out like that. But this past two moons you've been slowly avoiding everyone, including me."

Poppyfrost looked around to stare Berrynose in the eyes. "We could have found a connection with each other through Honeyfern." There was sadness in her eyes as she mentioned her sister's name. "But all attempts I made to help you just shoved aside, and no matter how much kindness I give, you repay me in spite and insults."

She stood. Berrynose tensed. But the she-cat did not have her claws out. "Have you any idea how much you hurt the very she-cat that not only loved you, but is right now struggling to pull you out of your shell while she slowly feels as if she's losing herself in this confusing feelings of love and betrayal as well? She was my sister, and you were mate."

Berrynose looked away sadly. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He could feel Poppyfrost's surprise as she looked at the back of his head. Berrynose shook the feeling away. "It's just... I still miss her," he mewed quietly. "And I had made a promise."

Poppyfrost blinked. She dipped her head sympathetically, giving the tom space. Already it felt as if their fighting was just some bad dream if it weren't for the stinging feeling that echoed though their bodies. "And look where this promise has you," she mewed sadly. "Do you really think Honeyfern would willingly allow you to live your live in depression like this just to keep a promise she may feel is not worth it? Especially to see the very tom she loves suffering because of it?"

Poppyfrost made to pad to place a paw on Berrynose's shoulder, but thought better of it. She retracted her paw. "But you still have me that loves you and willing to make you happy." Berrynose lowered his head. Poppyfrost sighed quietly. "Think about it."

Berrynose quickly looked up. But already Poppyfrost's body was disappearing in the shadows. For a long while the creamy tom looked up at the stars, wondering which one was Honeyfern and, if she could watch now, would she be angry or forgiving.

Berrynose dipped his head. "Forgive me, Honeyfern," he mewed, breaking the silent vow. Shuffling with heavy paws, the creamy tom left the cliff-side.


	3. Echo of the Former Self Spottedleaf X

"I'm proud of you Spottedleaff."

The tortoise-shell she-cat looked up from her thrush, confusion pebbling her mind from Bluestar's praise. This was an odd comment to tell her. "Thanks, Bluestar. But why?"

The gray she-cat blinked. "Because you've learned to stop trailing after Firestar."

"Oh."

There it was again. That familiar ache of losing something dear crept in her heart like a leaf missing from a branch. But Spottedleaf compressed it as she gave Bluestar a big false smile. "I've learned long ago that all I had been doing was torturing him emotionally." She looked down "To leave him in peace was the only way." Or, at least for Firestar I could leave alone.

Bluestar licked her between the ears in a comforting gesture. "In time you will learn to move on. Just know that I'm proud, and I will always be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Bluestar."

Spottedleaf didn't move from her spot until her ex-Thunderclan leader's pelt disappeared. She stayed where she was for a few more minutes, angling her ears back and forth to listen. The squirrels must be hiding today. Not a sound could be heard. That was good. It wouldn't do well if someone were to stumble upon Spottedleaf and her pleasure buddy as they had some stimulating time together.

When she was sure no one was around, the tortoise-shell stood and stretched, taking her time. She groomed her pelt clean until it shown as bright as the stars that covered it. With a last recon of her surroundings, the she-cat strolled purposely deeper into Starclan's forest under the sun's beautiful rays.

She didn't know where he was, or when he'd show up. But Spottedleaf was confident that even if she couldn't find him, there were five others to please her as well. It didn't matter which. They were all the same, and they all made her feel as if she was the happiest she-cat in Starclan.

Which could possibly be true if any of the others knew who she had been mating with ever since the clans moved to their new territory. And because one more had joined Starclan not long ago, Spottedleaf had a much greater chance of finding any of them to please her whenever the urge to have mate called to her.

She pricked her ears. A patch of pale ginger fur flitted between shrubs. That was him! Purring, Spottedleaf followed the ginger pelt.

The walker didn't look to be in a hurry, or had any destination in mind. His green eyes were bland and unfocused, staring at nothing straight ahead of him. But Spottedleaf knew of the emotions that raged behind those glassy eyes. Like a gentle breeze that hid the hurricane just over the distance.

Spottedleaf paused about a few fox-lengths in front of him, smiling as he padded right through bushes and trees as if he was not even there. She couldn't tell which life of Firestar this was. But it didn't matter. To Spottedleaf, they were all the same.

She held up a tail. Firestar's life kept on walking his mindless walk. When he got right in front of her the most strangest thing happened. Instead of walking right through her as all the previous leaders' lives had done, his body actually connected with Spottedleaf's tail.

Firestar Life immediately halted. His unfocused look sharpened as he stared at Spottedleaf's amber eyes. For a long moment neither said a word, separate from each other a mouse-length apart by the she-cat's tail.

Firestar Life blinked.

Spottedleaf smiled.

"... Spottedleaf?" he mewed. It echoed softly through his mouth, as if coming from a cave. Spottedleaf nodded. She licked Firestar between the ears. "How are you?"

"I'm..." he blinked in confusion. "I don't know," he admitted. Firestar Life looked around him. "Where am I? Where's..." he shook his head. "Where's my..."

Spottedleaf's eyes widened. "You mean you don't remember?" she gasped in mock indignation.

He looked at her with the same confusion on his face. The same look that always made the she-cat melt whenever the real one looked at her like that in his dreams. Always wondering what she meant whenever she guided him through riddles and support back in the old forest.

"Remember what?"

"That I was the one you were looking for."

"What?" Firestar Life shook his head defiantly. "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am." Spottedleaf insisted. She frowned. A thought just crossed her mind.. This one must have been Firestar's current life he lost. The others were much more easily persuadable. Especially the very first one. That life had still been young and naive enough for her to bend to her paw.

Spottedleaf twisted her face in shock. "You mean to tell me you don't even remember you're own mate?"

"Mate?" Firestar Life made a face. "You're not my mate. Sandstorm is."

But Spottedleaf was shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong," she mewed sadly, lowering her ears. "You promised me that when you died, we would be together. You and Sandstorm were nothing but good friends."

"But we had kits!"

She nodded. "But that didn't mean you loved each other. It was just to provide the clan with more warriors."

Firestar's Life looked down in shock. "But I thought, all those moons..." his voice trailed off softly. His head fell in shame and confusion.

Spottedleaf pushed her tail under his chin and lifted his head. "You still have me," she whispered into the green eyes. Great Starclan, why did they have to look so innocent?

Because otherwise it wouldn't be so easy for me to corrupt him.

She uncomfortably pushed that thought away and focused once again on her soon to be new lover. "I have always been there for you, and even now I will stand by your side if you deem it." She had rehearsed the line so many times with Firestar's other lives that she could do it even in her sleep.

But it's only a little lie, she told herself. Just because she lied about his promise to be with her, that didn't mean she faked how much she loved him. In fact Spottedleaf felt she would die all over again if she couldn't see his face for even one more day.

Even now, Spottedleaf still had no complete idea how she alone was able to touch and feel a leader's life. Normally they were just an echo, a representation of something that wasn't there. Yet here she was, now stroking Firestar's exposed member while the tom tried to speak up for his defense against the she-cat's seduction.

Spottedleaf ignored him as she kept musing over the idea. The only explanation she could come up with for her touching a life was of the bond she had shared with Firestar all those moons. Even though she had stopped visiting him in his dreams, the bond was still strong enough that she was able to even associate with his lives here in Starclan. It was better than anything else she could come up with. And it also made Spottedleaf think of something else she thought was not true.

That Firestar himself still held feelings for her.

"Just relax," she soothed, pressing herself closer to Firestar. He tried objecting her actions. Or, he would have if Spottedleaf had not been covering his mouth with her paw. Another thing she noticed some time ago was how physically weak these Firestar lives were compared to the original. She was like a Cat holding a mouse by the tail. Nothing they could do to fight back, and nowhere to escape. "We've done this before."

"We have?" Firestar yelped around her paw.

She nuzzled him. The tom mewed in surprise as the she-cat began grooming his neck. "In Starclan, we have no rules," she mewed playfully, wriggling his member with her paw. The tom hissed in surprise. But he was not able to hide the ecstasy that also came with it. That only made Spottedleaf's smile widen. "So you just relax and let me do all the work."

"I still don't understand," Firestar murmured as Spottedleaf climbed on top of him, rubbing her outer region between Firestar's member. "It doesn't seem real. None of this does."

"That's okay," she whispered, gasping a bit as she pushed his member inside her. "You're not real either."


	4. A Secret no More

"So, when are you getting a mate?"

Just like that, the tranquility and peace Thornclaw felt popped like a bubble. He blinked in surprise, raising his off the ground where he had been sprawled beside the warriors den to warm his pelt, and looked for the speaker. Brightheart was sitting beside him, smirking at her brother as he scowled. What business did she have to intrude in his private life with a stupid question like that?

Thornclaw looked away. "None of your business."

Brightheart cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. Thornclaw edged away, hissing a warning. "Relax! I didn't mean to make it seem personal or anything." Yeah, right. Thornclaw lowered his head on his paws, absently watching as Toadstep and Mousewhisker play fought together. It was more of an excuse not to look at Brightheart. And for her to take the hint and leave.

But either she didn't seem to understand ignorance, or didn't care. She cuffed him lightly over the head. "Come on, who is it? You can tell me."

"And what makes you think I have a mate?" 

"Because you haven't been in turn-on for some time."

Thornclaw sputtered. How did she know that? Nevertheless, he screwed his face into a passive one as he mewed, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Brightheart rolled her eyes. "Let's be frank, that only reason why you're always so grouchy and trying to pick fights with other clan cats is because you're trying to find some release. But since you've been less grouchy lately..." She raised her eyebrows when Thornclaw hissed for her to shut up. "So it is true."

"I didn't say anything!"

Brightheart sneezed in laughter. "You didn't have to."

What was the point in having a know-it-all sister? Thornclaw wondered. He turned away from her, pretending to see something interesting from across the clearing. But Brightheart would not let it go.

"Do you want me to guess who your mate is now?"

"Why do you care?... and what makes you think I have a mate? I could be more calm because of the weather."

Brightheart beamed. "I just know," was all she'd mew.

He lowered his ears. Were they really that obvious that Brightheart found out? Or was it the little gestures here and there Thornclaw had expressed in the past that the she-cat was able to determine how he felt. Was his life really that open-mindedd? He didn't like to think so. It strangely felt like his privacy was being invaded. Even if she was not physicically prowling or-

There! Thornclaw almost purred in happiness when he saw his clan mate stand up. Giving the tom a pointed look, the clan cat quickly slithered outside camp. Thornclaw excitedly stood. "I have to go now," he mewed to Brightheart. "To, um, inspect the territory."

The ginger and white she-cat merely rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure." He didn't like the sound of that tone.

But the golden tom didn't let it ruin his good mood as he waved and, attempting to pad with as much grace as possible, walked calmly and surely to the exit. Though what he really wanted to do was run as fast as he could and jump while singing in yowls.

The casual forest smells of trees and prey instantly hit the golden tom hard in his scent glands. The sun was shining with it's bit of rays, warming his pelt as well as his emotions. He paused just outside camp, opening his scent glands to taste the air. Looking for the one cat he wanted to spend some quality time with.

"Looking for me?" mewed a quiet voice behind him. Thornclaw felt a tail snake around his thighs. He purred happily, looking behind the weilder with happy eyes. His mate licked him on the muzzle. Thornclaw purred in content, closing his eyes lazily. But the image of a ginger and white she-cat ruined the moment.

He opened his eyes. "Brightheart's suspicious," he warned. "About us."

"Does she know?"

Thornclaw shook his head. He pricked his ears in the direction of the entrance, listening for anyone to come though. "Let's go someplace quiet," he mewed, edging away from camp. "I don't like the idea of anyone finding out about us."

"Oh? Why not?" purred the voice, though Thornclaw could hear the steady pace of paw-steps indicating his mate was following. He yipped in surprise when he felt his mate's tail stroke between his legs.

He gently pushed it down. "Not yet. Wait until we're further away.

A pout. "You're no fun."

Thornclaw didn't say anything. He was too busy leading his mate through the unfamiliar path of brambles and bushes. It was quiet, save for the occational skitter of prey. Clan cats hardly used this side of the terrain, which only made it much more easier for the couple. They could make all the noise they want and no one would hear.

It would have been much easier treking through the close-growing path if his mate helped instead of nibble his ears or flick a tail between his legs every now and then. More than one the golden tom jumped and yipped, causing a purr from his mate.

"Stop that," he growled. That only earned another nibble on his ear. Thornclaw felt a tail stroke between his legs again, attempting to expose the hidden member. "Have you never heard of patience? Someone might see us."

"Why not?" came the purr. "I don't mind if we're known. It's not that big a deal anyway."

Thornclaw shrugged. "I guess," he muttered. He didn't even realize he had paused. He felt a tongue smooth his neck fur. A reluctant purr escaped his throat.

"You're so tense," came the mew. "You've got to learn to relax." Thornclaw didn't say anything. He nuzzled his mate's fur. He felt at peace and happy just being this close. It made everything seem right while they were together. As his mate crouched, back to the tom, Thornclaw began climbing on top, his member already evident.

His tip brushed the tail-hole.

"Aha!"

A blue of ginger and white erupted from the brambles behind them. Thornclaw never in his life had a heart attack before. But he felt this is what it must have felt like. He instinctively leaped forward in fright. Though because his member was just in front of Rainwhisker's tail hole, he had plunged it deep inside in his haste to escape.

The dark gray tom yowled from the abrupt filling inside himself. He fell flat on the ground, his rear in the air. Thornclaw tripped over him, which only caused him to push his member even further in the tom, eliciting another yowl of pain from him and mews of surprise from the golden tom.

It took a few moments for Thornclaw to untangle himself from his mate, raising himself on his fore-paws to get off the dark gray tom. He attempted to back away to pull his member out of the dark gray tom, but Rainwhisker's tail wrapped tightly around his thigh.

"No," he hissed. Pain grated his tone, but defiance could be heard under it. "We've waited too long for this and..." He panted, lowering his head on the ground. "And we're going to finish this!"

"Are you crazy?" Thornclaw breathed. The feeling of his member inside Rainwhisker also made the golden tom succumb to the emotions of gratification. He striggled to blink away the spots that almost swept away his conscience. "Brightheart's watching!"

It took only a few seconds Rainwhisker managed to pull himself off Thornclaw and stand beside him. Though the golden tom could see that his mate's hind-legs were perked up a bit. It would have been much easier if he just lowered his rump a bit instead of keep it up like that.

But then again, maybe he couldn't. Thornclaw lowered his head a bit in shame. He tried not to look Brightheart in the eye as she looked from him to his mate. It was only because of who she found Thornclaw was about to mate with-correction, already accidentally mated with-that she was too stunned to utter a single word.

Rainwhisker looked sheepishly Thornclaw's way. "Guess it's not a secret anymore," he muttered. _No, you think?_

The dark gray tom's voice broke through Brightheart stupor. She blinked quickly, shaking her head. The look she gave Thornclaw was one of bemusement and disbelief. _Just get this over with so we can leave,_ Thornclaw wanted to yowl. Anything for her to just go away.

She pointed to each of the tom's with her tail. "You two..."

"Yeah," Thornclaw sighed.

"Together?"

"Looks like it."

"For how long?"

"What's your point?" Rainwhisker muttered.

The she-cat opened her jaws, then closed it, a frown on her face. She turned to Thornclaw. Hurt was evideint in her green eye. "How come you never told me?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "It was none of your business."

"I guess siblings trusting each other doesn't count anymore, does it?"

"Or the idea of personal space," he countered. Were they really having this conversation? Thornclaw had always expected to tell the clan about him and Rainwhisker, not for Brightheart to find out herself. But then again, he couldn't like with himself and say that he had been pulling it off day after day anyway. He didn't want to admit that he felt his status may have been at risk if the clan thought of him as a softy.

Brightheart's whiskers twitched. The next sentence she mewed was one Thornclaw did not expect to hear from her.

"I'm just glad you finally found someone to be with."

Thornclaw furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That we're together?"

Rainwhisker stepped beside him, touching pelts. "She already said she didn't mind," he breahtted into his ear, already comfortable knowing Brightheart was fine with them as mates. Thornclaw shuddered from the feeling, but backed away nonetheless. 

He looked at Brightheart. "Don't tell anyone."

She blinked in surprise. More from the growl in his tone than what he said. "You can stop trying to act threatening," she mewed calmly. Thornclaw lowered his jaws in surprise. "Your bluffs have been noticable long ago."

"Oh, well, then you'll just have to forget this all happened!" Rainwhisker thrilled.

The siblings looked at him, stunned.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's what Sorreltail used to say whenever she's scolded for missing a patrol," he muttered.

Thornclaw shook his head as Brightheart sneezed in laughter. Rainwhisker joined in too. He struggled to hold it in, but couldn't. Thornclaw sneezed, laughing as well. And just like that, the tenstion that hung in the air blew away.

"So, when will you announce to the clan about your love life?" Brightheart mewed good-naturally.

Thornclaw shrugged. He, the she-cat and Rainwhisker were laying together in front of the lake. The sun was setting, giving the lake thousands of sparkling glitters. Rainwhisker was resting his head under Thornclaw's head while the golden tom settled between his ears.

"Maybe some time in the future," he mewed lazily. "When we're more comfortable here. After the badger attack, I don't think the clan is prepared with more abrupt news."

Rainwhisker nuzzled his neck, earning a purr of content from the tom. "He's just shy," he assured the she-cat.

Thornclaw cuffed him with his tail. Brightheart merely shook her head in amusement. "Either way, the clan should know you two finally found mates." She stood. "I have to get back now, before Cloudtail begins to worry."

"Take care," Thornclaw mewed.

"Night," Rainwhisker added.

She flicked her tail indicating she heard. In a few seconds even her paw-steps faded. They were alone now, with no one around. But the two toms did nothing except gaze at the lake together. Many thoughts were buzzing through Thornclaw's mind. Mainly when to tell the clan, and if he'd have the guts to allow himself or Rainwhisker to admit to the clan about their relationship.

That tranquility was shattered when Rainwhisker mewed, "I always wonder what it would have been like if I was a father."

Thornclaw froze. Was he having doubts about their relationship? "Have you had a she-cat in mind," he mewed airily.

Rainwhisker shrugged. "A few I used to have a crush on. But they all had mates while I was left in the dust."

"And I came to pick you off the ground when you were an emotional wreck," Thornclaw put in, remembering the day he and Rainwhisker first met together. Alone. As the dark gray tom grieved, Thornclaw had been there to comfort him. Though, of course it turned out to be more than that.

Thornclaw still wondered if they would have been together at all if he had never looked for Rainwhisker that day when he was missing on a patrol.

He shook the thought away. It didn't matter. They were together now.

"Promise we'll always be together?" Rainwhisker mewed softly, breaking into Thornclaw's thoughts.

He licked the dark gray tom between the ears. "I promise."

And he had. Though they never got to tell the clan together because of the tree branch that took Rainwhisker's life away. Thornclaw never told Thunderclan about them afterwards, or planned to, but he also never took another mate, remembering the promise he made all those moons ago, and waiting for the perfect moment to meet his mate's waiting paws in Starclan when his time came.

**This story has NO relation whatsoever with "Temptations of an Uninterested Tom." This is more like an alternate timeline of why Thornclaw has shown to never have a mate in front of the POV's of the main characters before.**


	5. Hidden Secrets, Trailing Leaves

"There you go, Leafpool!" Cinderpelt praised. "I knew you could do it!"

Eyes shining, the medicine cat apprentice carefully began cleaning up the herbs she had used during her careful execution of righting Sootfur's hind leg back into place.

He had fallen off a tree while attempting to hunt a squirrel and twisted his hind leg after he slipped on a particularly slippery branch. Leafpool heard the yowls of pain even from the Medicine Cats den as Brambleclaw and Sorreltail dragged a pained Sootfur in Camp.

But thanks to Cinderpelt's confidence and Leafpool's skills, his bone was set back to place, and the warrior was going to be okay. Sorreltail licked her brother between the ears as he sighed in relief, the pain just a steady throb now.

Leafpool flicked an ear. "Should I give him some poppy seeds now, you think?" she asked Cinderpelt warily, eyeing Sootfur's ragged pelt. He looked exhausted. Feeding him Poppy seeds now might do more harm than good in his currrent form.

Cinderpelt padded forward and carefully sniffed the tom's flank, then pushed her ear to his chest, a small frown on her face as she listened to his heart beat. "No. His body's already low on energy. I'm afraid he'll have to try and sleep through this pain for now. But after a while, if he's still awake, we could feed him at least two poppy seeds to help."

With instructions to Sorreltail that she could stay and watch over her brother so long as she didn't wake or disturb him, Cinderpelt turned her attention to the small amount of used up herbs Leafpool had gathered in a pile. "We should look over this, just in case there are still some fresh amounts we could save for later."

Leafpool nodded in agreement. She bent down to help her mentor, about to grab and examine a piece of comfrey, but a sudden swooping feeling pushed through her stomach. She gasped, righting herself up at once.

Cinderpelt noticed. She looked up. "Is everything alright?"

"I... don't know," the medicine cat apprentice admitted. She touched a forepaw to her stomach. Then felt the same feeling again: pure euphoria and bliss. It felt so strong that Leafpool almost tossed her head back in a yowl.

She quickly covered her jaws with her tail, eyes wide in surprise. This was strange. There's nothing here that should make her feel this way...

Cinderpelt stood her full height, eyeing her apprentice worridly. Sorreltail too was staring, just as worried about her friend as the gray she-cat. Cinderpelt touched the brown tabby she-cat's shoulder with her tail. "Leafpool?"

Leafpool blinked. "Yes Cinderpelt?" she mewed mechanically, staring at the wall in front of her with half-lidded eyes.

The medicine cat frowned. She waved a tail in front of her face, but Leafpool hardly noticed. The apprentice quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of the swooping feeling. As if she was the happiest she-cat alive.

Her eye widened in understanding. Of course, how could she be so stupid? The only way she would act like this was if...

"Cinderpelt, I... " she swallowed. "I have to go now."

Her mentor frowned, looking her apprentice up and down. Leafpool waited tensely. "... alright," she sighed. "But be careful, and don't be gone long."

Leafpool dipped her head gratefully before leaving the den in a run, putting as much distance between herself and ThunderClan, looking for the cause of this, this, complication!

The feeling of bliss came again. And she felt as if something was covering her nether regions that only added to her euphoria.

She paused in her search and crouched between two brambles, panting. This was getting out of paw. But she couldn't help it as she instinctively she raised her hind-quarters to the air as the feeling came again.

For a full minute Leafpool stayed in that position: paws firmly on the ground, head lowered, rear in the air, as she felt the butterflies of paradise temporarily take over her mind. If only she had someone to share in this glory, it'd be ten times as-

"Leafpool?"

The she-cat felt as if she had been electrocuted. She jumped and wheeled around, lowering her tail between her legs, which oddly felt wet. Standing behind her was a confused Whitepaw. The apprentice was sitting, tail wrapped around her paws and head tilted to the side in a quizzical gesture, staring at the Medicine cat apprentice. "What were you doing?"

Leafpool felt her heart pound against her ribs. "Oh, I was just, um... "

_Remember, she's only an apprentice. She has no idea what you were doing just now!_

"I was, um... listening to the ground," she answered lamely.

Whitepaw blinked. She stared at the flooring of the forest, then up at the medicine cat apprentice. Her eyes were confused. "How come?"

Leafpool flattened her ears. "It's, um, a medicine cat thing," she answered wildly. "We listen to the ground to help know what kind of herbs are growing."

The white apprentice's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, wow. That sounds so cool. Can I try too?" she asked excitedly.

"No!"

Whitepaw took a step back, shocked by Leafpool's fierce yowl.

She blinked. "I mean, you shouldn't do that. Be-because it's something only medicine cats can do! And it's... it's a secret! So you should never tell anyone, not your clan mates or Cinderpelt what I just did, understand?"

Whitepaw nodded eagerly. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" she declared, puffing out her chest.

Leafpool padded the apprentice on the head with her tail. "I know you will," she replied sadly. "Now please leave. You shouldn't be here while I... work... in peace." She attempted to purr to lighten the tension.

Whitepaw dipped her head. With a wave she silently left the Medicine cat apprentice. Leafpool watched her go, feeling guilty about lying, yet relieved it had not been a warrior. With a furtive look around her surroundings, Leafpool bounded forward, ears pricked to their fullest.

_There!_

She could hear voices behind a thick tree. But they sounded slurred. Their mewed would pitch high, then abruptly drop. Leafpool padded smartly forward and looked around the tree with a prepared face.

She was not surprised to find Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw mating in front of her very eyes. The she-cat was sceeching in ecastay while the tom grunted and yipped. Too bad their fun had to be cut short.

She cleared her throat.

"Leafpool!"

Squirrelflight's eyes widened, then yowled in surprise when Brambleclaw quickly pulled himself off of her. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes, covering herself with her tail. He turned his lower torso away from the medicne cat apprentice, embarrassed.

Leafpool eyed the couple between narrowed slits for a moment. She looked at her sister. "We need to talk."

Squirrelflight blinked, surprised. "Um, sure, I guess." Evidently she was too shocked her sister found her mating to have even asked why. But it only made it easier for Leafpool as she dragged her sister away from a bemused Brambleclaw. She padded forward until she could no longer smell or hear the tom, then dropped her sister beside her.

"You have to learn to control youself!" she yowled without preamble.

Squirrelflight furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Hey, he's my mate. Don't tell me what I can and can't do with hi-"

Leafpool shook her head. "Not that! Our bond: you have to learn to control it whenever you play tail-over-paw wih your mate!"

Squirrelflight blinked angrily. "What are you talking about? Instead of play this guessing game, just spit it out now so we can-"

"You opened our bond up while you were mating with Brambleclaw!" Leafpool nearly shrieked. Birds flew away in fright and Squirrels skittered up trees. She ignored them. "And because of that, I was able to feel everything you felt while you mated with him!"

Squirrelflight's eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her tail, embarrassed. "Oh Starclan..." she whispered. "Leafpool, I had no idea it could go that far!" She lowered her tail slowly, stupified. "Oh, how embarrassing..."

_No, you think? _"You're telling me," Leafpool growled. "I nearly lost myself while trying to work on a patient!"

She pointed her tail threateningly at her sister. "I have enough problems as it is without you making this any more difficult." She sighed softly.

"So I'm asking you, as a sister and medicine cat: please control this bond we have," she mewed quietly. "I can't shut you off unless you help too. A medicine cat shouldn't feel this way, and it'll make my job a lot harder if this goes on!"

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment. Squirrelflight's eyes softened. She rested her tail beside her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Leafpool," she murmured quietly. "You're right. I will try and control it better next time."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened today."

Her sister looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, me too..."


	6. Winding Paths Breezepelt X

"Why do you keep staring over the border?"

Breezepelt jumped. He looked around. Sunpaw was beside him. The tortoiseshell she-cat was looking at ThunderClan's border as well, just noticing the patrol of cats scenting around the territory. At the moment he and WindClan's patrol were merely hunting. But it seemed they came around the exact same time ThunderClan came decided to scent around their borders, shooting him and Sunpaw suspicious looks.

_As if we'd want stinking ThunderClan land._

The black tom ignored her as he took one last look at ThunderClan's patrol. Brambleclaw was leading it, with Hollyleaf, Whitewing and Icepaw in tow. The white-furred apprentice looked meekly over at the WindClan cats across the stream, keeping close to her mentor Whitewing as they crossed paths. The white warrior pressed pelts with her apprentice in comfort as they continued on.

He ignored them as he stared at the black she-cat. She had only looked his way once to give a half-hearted wave as she began scenting around ThunderClan's borders, twining herself around one tree.

"Hey!" Breezepelt felt a growl stir in his throat as Sunpaw's voice broke him from his secret reverie. Why couldn't the apprentice leave him alone? Just because Emberfoot was too sick to train his apprentice didn't mean Whitetail had to take her off his paws for the day. "I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you."

"That's really mature of you," she complained. "Why do you keep staring at that she-cat? Is she a personal enemy or something?"

"No."

"Then why... " Then her eyes widened in realization. She looked from Breezepelt to Hollyleaf and back again. He didn't like the knowing look that suddenly came in her eyes. "I stand corrected."

He turned away from the border. "Don't even think abou—"

"You like her, don't you?"

"I never said that!" he stuttered. Though he felt otherwise

"You didn't even know who I was going to say," Sunpaw teased, tail flicking back and forth.

"Because I know you're lying."

"It's the black she-cat, isn't it? What's her name again?" She looked at the ThunderClan Warrior, a frown on her face as the WindClan apprentice struggled to remember."

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. Was he really this annoying as an apprentice? "It's Hollyleaf, but that doesn't mean—"

"You even know her name!" Sunpaw began dancing around, singing, "Breezepelt likes Hollyleaf! Breezepelt likes Hollyleaf!"

He shushed her loudly, looking fearfully over the borders. Thank StarClan ThunderClan's patrol were too far away to understand what the apprentice was babbling on about. But he saw Icepaw look over her shoulder curiously as the apprentice made such a racket, momentarily distracted from scenting a bush. It only took one curious cat to attract more.

"Breezepelt likes Hollyleaf! Breezepelt likes Hollyleaf!"

He waved his tail at the tortoiseshell she-cat furiously. "Stop it!" he hissed quietly. "Do you want to be overheard?"

"Breezepelt likes Hollyleaf!"

"I'm warning you."

"Breezepelt likes—"

"Shut up!" The black tom tackled the tortoiseshell she-cat to the ground. But she still kept on laughing while he tried to cover her mouth with his tail.

"What in StarClan's name is going on over here?"

Both cats immediately parted as a small white she-cat bounded towards them. Whitetail looked from Breezepelt to Sunpaw, her green eyes furious. "Are we hunting, or acting like kits?" she demanded, her neck fur receding as she spoke.

They lowered their heads in shame. "Sorry, Whitetail," Breezepelt muttered. Sunpaw scuffed the ground with her paw, for once speechless.

"Sorry catches no prey," she shot back. "Breezepelt, I would have expected more from a Warrior!"

"Sorry," he repeated.

She sighed, beckoning with her tail. "Let's just do our job so we can go home sooner than later." She shifted her gaze to the apprentice. "Sunpaw. Because your mentor was too sick to train you, that makes me in charge of your training. It wouldn't look well if you acted like a kit during my watch. Surely you were taught better than this?"

"Yes, Whitetail," Sunpaw mewed quietly.

The senior warrior nodded briskly. "Good. Now lets get to it. If we hurry we'll have just enough time to take a nap before the Gathering."

**((_endpage_))**

Breezepelt felt as if his heart had been torn in two.

He was in the Gathering. And he learned a shocking truth that shook his very pelt. He stared from Crowfeather to Leafpool, stunned as he just realized the awful truth that Hollyleaf, the very she-cat whom he had a crush for a long time, whom he had stared at for so long during border patrols and felt as if her very appearance made him feel warm inside, was his own half-sister!

The minute Hollyleaf stood and announced the awful truth, Breezepelt felt his entire world shatter and drift away like dust. All the times he though about himself with Hollyleaf, which used to make him feel comforting, now felt like a big nightmare. To leave a very distraught and fragile tom.

He looked over at his dad, Crowfeather, the piece of foxdung who was now trying to convince everyone that it was a lie, that the only family he had was Breezepelt and his mother.

_Oh, so now he admits we're kin?_

Breezepelt shook his head, staring at his father. He looked so stupid, yelling out loud thinking he could force everyone here to not believe Hollyleaf's speech. Good luck with that.

He quickly jumped to his feet. Hollyleaf charged away from the clearing, head low. He almost followed after her. But it would look strange in front of his own clan why he would suddenly trail after a Thunderclan she-cat...

W_ho cares?_

"Breezepelt? Where are you going?" Whitetail called. But the black tom ignored her as he left the clearing, struggling to follow Hollyleaf's scent. Once he almost slipped off the log, forcing him to cross slowly. And twice he skidded on RiverClan's marshy terrain. He felt like he could tear open Leafpool and Crowfeather and he wouldn't feel a bit of morose.

What other secrets did those two foxdung of cats hide from the clan? He wondered. Or his father? Was Minnowpaw somehow his half sister too? Or maybe Toadfoot might be his step brother?

"Hollyleaf!" The scents of WindClan hit him as he crossed the borders. It was too dark to make out anything, but he felt that he was following a roughly even trail of the she-cat's scent. He paused in his tracks, ears angled upward. He thought he heard her yowl something, but it was too windy for him to be certain. He followed the voice, struggling to discern everything around him.

Breezepelt thought he saw a small shape pelt down the hill in front of him, the figure reflecting off the moonlight. She was heading back to ThunderClan!

"Hollyleaf!" The she-cat must have been very distracted about something. She didn't even seem to hear him. Breezepelt ran after her. If she got past the borders, there would be no way he'd be able to see her. ThunderClan would make sure of that. As the tom angled his path to cut her off, he felt his paws slip. He fell, his body sliding down a sloping hill along with any hope he had of catching up with the she-cat.

_Foxdung!_

The black tom struggled his way out, clawing at the grass as he climbed his way back to the top. He looked around, struggling to find the black she-cat. But she was gone. He slumped where he stood, panting. The wind blew quietly against his pelt, cooling off the tom. He savored it as he lowered his shoulders in defeat.

It was no use. He was too late.

There was always tomorrow, the WindClan warrior figured. But would it be the same? He doubted it.

Breezepelt pricked his ears and looked around. Through the moon's light, he could see a large group of cats coming to WindClan territory. Breezepelt looked uncertainly over at ThunderClan's border before shuffling his paws to WindClan.

Only one thing crossed his mind as he made his way to the Warriors Den. That he was tired. Tired of trying to please his father only to be scolded for it. Tired of trying to do the right thing only to find that it still left him bitter. Tired of trying to find what little hope he could find to make himself happy. It only caused him to feel even more miserable and angry.

But Hollyleaf's speech was the breaking point to his thin patience. He curled himself around his nest, ignoring the sounds of cats that began to clamor noisily into camp. He imagined Crowfeather in the mix. And he imagined himself slicing open his throat again and again, sometimes imagining himself ripping open Leafpool's as weel.

The black tom kept imagining these ideas, replaying them over and over in his mind as he drifted off into an unfitting sleep.

**Wow this story... felt like deja vu. Especially when I began typing the story when he's at the gathering... **

**This was some idea I had that Breezepelt probably had a crush on Hollypaw/leaf after their little adventure in Outcast. And finding out the very she-cat he fell in love with was his own half-sister, along with the idea that his father had kits from another Clan, could be what made Breezepelt just snap and go psychotic in Omen of Stars.**


	7. Stormy Pelts Stormfur X

**Story takes place somewhere around Sunrise. Requsted by warriorcrazy. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Pelts of Storms **

Stormfur felt as if he had just been attacked by a fox.

He fell, skidding on the wet plains of RiverClan territory. His attacker leapt off him and landed lightly back on ShadowClan territory. It almost felt as if he had been hit by a monster. The gray tom stood, spitting reeds. They tasted worse than he imagined.

"Nice going," he muttered sourly. And he meant that sarcastically. "Except you sneaked behind me while my back was turned." He began grooming his shoulder fur, more of an attempt to hide his embarrassment than because of the grime. "AND you crossed RiverClan territory."

He looked up. "I ought to tell Leopardstar."

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, as if it wasn't such a big deal. "It wasn't intentional." Stormfur doubted it. "And it's not my fault you slipped back onto your territory."

Stormfur shook his pelt, not allowing the she-cat to muddle his mood. "So, how have you been?"

Tawnypelt shrugged indecisively.

He waved a tail. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked unexpectedly.

Tawnypelt blinked in surprise. She looked away, hesitating. Stormfur noticed where this was going. He raised his tail defensively before it got any further. "Hey, it's not anything romantic. Just to reminisce about our travels together."

Tawnypelt's face relaxed considerably. "I'd like that."

The two Clan cats padded together, making well sure they didn't cross either territory, their backs to the lake. "Did you meet up with Brambleclaw and just, you know, talk?"

Tawnypelt shook her head. "He's been busy lately. I rarely see him without a patrol of cats surrounding him." She watched a butterfly briefly flutter by with interest. "And you know how awkward it'd be if I tried to have a conversation with him while everyone is looking."

Stormfur didn't answer. He himself had tried to come to speaking terms with Crowfeather. But the tom hardly seemed to bother speaking with anyone outside WindClan himself either.

The two Clan cats chatted back and forth, sharing news about their going ons in the Clan. Stormfur admitted Brook still felt awkward staying in RiverClan, and that he hoped she would become more comfortable with them after a while.

But when Tawnypelt asked why they left the Tribe, he stayed silent until she got the message not to ask that again.

Tawnypelt, meanwhile, found that she was getting along quite nicely with Rowanclaw. She shared that the tom might like her more as just "friends." But she's waiting until he hinted anything further ahead of time before coming to that conclusion.

Stormfur, he had to admit, was surprised by this news. He had always thought Rowanclaw was a she-cat. He shrugged the thought away as they turned back around and began walking back towards the lake.

Then Tawnypelt asked him a question that threw him off completely. And one, he had to admit, he never thought before.

"Are you happy being back in RiverClan?"

He almost paused in mid-step. Just a half-second falter before he regained his footing. But that small gesture alone was enough for the she-cat to notice.

She frowned his way. But thankfully didn't press the tom.

True, Stormfur was glad to see his old Clanmates and friends. But he was not sure if he was truly happy to be back again. When he left to live with the Tribe, the intention was to have been permanent. He never thought he'd be back.

He blinked and looked behind him. Tawnypelt had stopped walking. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware they had passed by their meeting place.

"You okay?" she asked quietly as he came to stand beside her.

Stormfur nodded without really thinking. Tawnypelt tentatively pressed pelts with him. He almost moved away from her in surprise. But that would have been disrespectful. After all, she was only trying to help him. And he was glad of her comfort.

"Thanks," he muttered, resting his head on her shoulder. She was too large for him to reach her forehead.

Tawnypelt rested her chin on top of his head. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right? Just remember that you have Brook with you. You're in this together."

"Yeah, I know. I appreciate―"

Stormfur paused. He wrinkled his nose. "Do you smell something?"

Tawnypelt didn't answer. She snaked her tail around his flank, pulling him closer. The smell was now most evident to the tom. He didn't like where this was going.

"Tawnypelt," he mewed warily.

"Hmm?" She muttered, chin still on his head, eyes closed.

"You didn't tell me you're in heat."

He felt her tail tighten around his flank. "Why should that bother you?"

"Tawnypelt," he repeated firmly, putting a paw between them. "You know I can't do this." He made to leave, but she tightened her grip, holding him in place. "Tawnypelt!"

"What?" She placed a paw on his shoulder. "Stormfur, you need to relax," she soothed. "Remember: we're just friends.

Stormfur doubt the she-cat truly believed what she was saying at the moment. Why didn't he detect the scent sooner? Now that they were literally brushing against each other, the smell of pheromones was strong in the air.

He should have known better. Tawnypelt began grooming him between the ears. "Your so tense," she muttered. The sarcasm almost escaped the tom, but he held it in.

He shook his head. "I have a mate. And we're both from different Clans."

"Not at the moment."

"What are you...? Stormfur didn't have to ask. They were right right between the borders. Neither on RiverClan or ShadowClan. Had she planned this?

He pulled away. And felt pain as she dug her claws on his shoulder.

"Tawnypelt!"

The she-cat released Stormfur in surprise. He quickly backed away from her, following her gaze.

Standing behind them was a small brown tabby she-cat. Gray eyes narrowed as she stared up the ShadowClan Warrior, who looked as if she had been caught with her paw in the fresh-kill pile.

"Brook!" Stormfur never felt as glad to see his mate now than he did before. He quickly put as much distance between himself and the ShadowClan warrior.

Tawnypelt waved sheepishly. "How are you, Brook?"

The Tribe cat padded forward purposely, her claws digging on the reeds. She didn't stop until she was a whisker in front of Tawnypelt, looking up at her. Though her head only reached around the ShadowClan Warrior's shoulders, she didn't let that stop her from glaring up at the now wary she-cat.

"Stay. Away. From Stormfur," she hissed softly.

Tawnypelt leaned her head back. "We were only chatting―"

The tribe cat snarled. "Save it!"

For some time each she-cat glared over their own respective borders. Stormfur stood by, close enough in case Brook needed help, but far enough to give her space. He didn't really know what to do except stand there like a clueless apprentice. After all, he never actually had she-cats act this way over him before.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tawnypelt bowed her head.

"Sorry," she muttered, her body slacked in defeat.

Brook flicked her ears dismissively. "See that you do." Without another word she turned, back to the ShadowClan warrior as she met up with Stormfur.

He nuzzled her cheeck with his. "Brook, I―"

She covered her mouth with her tail. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. That she wasn't mad at him. And not to worry. That only made him love her twice as much. Wordlessly they left together, tails twined. Stormfur turned back only once.

Tawnypelt stayed on the same spot. Her eyes silently stared after them until the Reeds covered her from view.


	8. A Heartful of Berries Cinderheart X

**Another request by Dawnwhisper. Like Warriors K, if you have any requests for a particular couple, just let me know, along with any details you'd like, and I'll see if I can try it out or not. Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Heart of Berries**

He was always taunting her with those eyes.

Cinderheart glared at the tom just across from her as he shared tongues with Birchfall. But she was not paying attention to their conversation. It wasn't important. Her whole attention was divided to how much she disliked Berrynose, yet loved him all the same.

She thought after Honeyfern's death she might have a shot at the tom. After all, he was quite frail. True, Cinderheart did feel heart-broken her sister died, but she also couldn't ignore the guilty feeling of elation at the thought of having the tom for herself as well. Maybe she could have gotten to him while he was down and make him hers. That would have felt nice. To sooth Berrynose as he despaired over the lost of his mate. Her emotions blazing as she touched pelts with him in comfort.

But then she came along!

Cinderheart swiveled her eyes Poppyfrost. The tortoiseshell she-cat left the warriors den, stretching herself out. She spotted Berrynose and touched noses with her mate briefly before padding off to get something to eat. She didn't miss the look Berrynose gave Poppyfrost as he stared after her. The same look she wished he'd give to herself instead.

Cinderheart followed Poppyfrost's figure with narrowed eyes.

What made her so special that Berrynose fell in love with her own sister instead? Wasn't it Cinderheart that gave the defeated creamy tom a speech that his moping all day wouldn't have honored Honeyfern's memory? Or that Honeyfern would have wanted to see him happy? There were times she saw his eyes lose their guarded look as she spoke. Times when he would stare at Cinderheart under a new gaze. One that still sent butterflies through her stomach when their eyes met just whisker-lengths away, her tail just close to twining with his stumpy one.

But then Poppyfrost, the skeeving fox, took him from her! Cinderheart felt raw anger as she watched her sister devour a mouse, unaware of the glare she was receiving. Willing her gaze to scorch her pelt. And why should she worry? She's got the most amazing tom here!

And all Cinderheart had was Lionblaze padding after her like a dog on a Twolegleash.

She snorted, her pity on the golden warrior momentarily ebbing away her anger. But when she saw the creamy tom again it returned like a spark. This had to end now.

"Berrynose?" she asked neutrally, appearing before the tom. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

The creamy tom looked up at her, their eyes meeting. There was that guarded look again. He knows.

"What for?" he asked slowly. Meaning he was not interested in the least, and telling her not to try.

She shrugged, faking indifference. "I just feel like hunting with a companion. Lionblaze is sleeping, Hazeltail's sharing tongues with Millie, and Rosepaw needs to clean the Elders Den. Just wanted to know if you'd like to join me." Then she added, to trickle away any doubts purging his mind, "But if you're too busy, that's fine too."

It was not a complete lie. Cinderheart had made sure all these cats were busy at the exact moment in case the creamy tom checked it out himself.

Berrynose looked around camp. He found Hazeltail indeed talking with Millie. And Rosepaw could be seen rolling away used up bedding from the Elders Den, an irritable look on her face. She never liked apprentice duties much, Cinderheart sympathized privately.

Berrynpse hesitated for a moment, the eyes uncertain. Cinderheart held her breathe. Finally he shrugged in defeat. "Sure, why not," he meowed. The gray she-cat felt as he her heart was soaring to the skies as she breathlessly led him outside camp.

Before they disappeared from camp, Cinderheart stole a look over her shoulder. Poppyfrost was by the fresh-kill pile, staring after her mate and sister as they left. Cinderheart surprised the she-cat with a wink before the tunnel covered the tortoiseshell she-cat from view.

Berrynose looked around the forest. It was dapplied with golden rays slicing the treetops. Fresh scents of prey rejuvinating after the patrol of cats helped refill the lake were still in affect. But Cinderheart was confident the forest would go back to teeming with life again.

"Where to?" Berrynose asked curiously.

Cinderheart too was looking around. But not for prey. So far, no one was in sight. Good.

She pointed her nose up a steep slope. "How about up there? Prey's bound to climb higher elevation if the danger's below them."

Berrynose shrugged. He followed the flufy gray she-cat up the slope. Like a dog on a Twolegleash, Cinderheart though for a moment before focusing her mind at the task at paw. They had to maneuver around close growing bushes and rock protrusions from the ground. At one point they had to stop as Cinderheart "accidentally" stepped on a jutting rock.

She stole a look at the creamy tom as she licked her paw thoughtfully. He was sniffing under a bush as he waited for her to finish her cleaning. Her eyes traveled to the muscles bulging out of his pelt to the stump of a tail that, if anything, just made her feel more attracted to him without a tail than if he had one.

"Berrynose?"

"Mh?"

She held out her paw. "How does it look?"

He turned his attention away from a butterfly perched on a branch. Her paw looked a bit raw from the rock. A bit of blood welled between the fourth and third pad. He cringed. Cinderheart felt like cooing at him from the gesture.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A bit," she admitted. She held the paw closer to him. "Would you mind licking it for me?"

"I guess..." Berrynose set to cleaning the paw. Cinderheart struggled to hold back a purr as she closed her eyes. She focused her enjoyment on the tom and his tongue as he set to cleaing up her pad. Just these few moments together were precious to her...

"Done."

She opened her eyes crossly. That was fast. Maybe she should have torn it further.

Berrynose stood, shaking his pelt. "Ready to move on?"

"What?" Cinderheart was staring at a berry on the ground with interest. It was resting on a cinder rock. A berry, shaped like a nose, on a cinder rock, right where the heart would be if on a cat's body?

She frowned. Did StarClan approve of this?

"Cinderheart."

She looked up without really seeing the tom.

Berrynose frowned, jerking his head toward the higher slope. "Let's go already."

"No."

"What?"

Cinderheart didn't answer right away. She stood, padding foward purposely towards the tom. Berrynose blinked, backing away when their whiskers touched. "I said no."

"Are you okay?"

Cinderheart snaked her tail around the creamy tom's thigh, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. "Never better," she breathed, twitching his whiskers with hers.

Berrynose stared at her eyes. The look of guardedness was back again. But this time she could see it was weakening. Emotions seeped out. Confusion, and fear. Cinderheart groomed him between the ears. Let them all out, she willed silently. All out so he could finally admit what she had been dying for him to say for so long.

"Cinderheart," Berrynose meowed slowly. She didn't stop her grooming, but she pricked her ears. "I-"

"Berrynose!"

The creamy tom jumped, along with the possessive hold Cinderheart had on the tom. She snarled in frustration as Poppyfrost's voice carried through the trees towards them, breaking her hold on the tom. The stupid foxdung of a she-cat!

Berrynose pulled away from her. "This isn't right."

Cinderheart tried to keep his paws on the ground before he could take another step back. "Of course it is. StarClan agrees!"

Berrynose shook his head, moving away. "I'm in love with Poppyfrost-"

"No, you're not," Cinderheart grabbed him around the head and pulled him close. But he fought back. "I know you have feelings for me too."

"Cinderheart-"

"Berrynose?"

"She won't know," the gray she-cat pressed quietly. "We can move further away before she spots us. Come on." She pulled. Berrynose stood his ground. With a humungous heave he broke away from her hold.

Anger shone in his eyes. But instead of making Cinderheart cringe, she only loved him twice as much for it. "I said no!"

They stared at each other. Poppyfrost's pawsteps sounded uncertain. Probably scenting for them now. Cinderheart blinked thoughtfully at the tom. He looked confused as he realized she was blocking his only escape route. His back was towards an end, where the wall was too steep to climb down.

"..." Cinderheart turned her back on the tom. She heard an escape of breathe behind her. He thought he had her beat. He let his guard down. Perfect.

She crouched, bringing her rear up and sliding her tail away, revealing herself to him. A hitch of breathe caught on the tom's throat. It almost sounded like a mouse cat in a cat's paw. She had him now.

Cinderheart looked over her shoulder. Berrynose was staring transfixed at her netherregions. Almost like a gawking apprentice who just had his first Squirrel. "Just once," she whispered quietly. "I won't make a sound, so long as you don't either. I'm not telling you to leave your mate. All I ask is this."

She waved her tail enticinly. Berrynose followed the movement.

_Like a dog on a Twolegleash..._

She backed away a few pawsteps, releasing her heat to the max. Satisfaction welled within her as she saw the creamy tom's nostrils flare. He was losing his grip on reality. He padded foward uncertaintly. Cinderheart's heart pounded in excitement as he brought his head closer.

"Berrynose?"

_No!_ Berrynose quickly pulled his head back, confused. His cloudy eyes began to sharpen. He was taking back his hold on reality. Cinderheart snarled in frustration as the tom quickly backed away. He stared at the she-cat with disgust.

"What are you trying to do?" he demanded disbelievingly. "She's your sister, and you're trying to seduce me?"

Cinderheart about-faced the tom. Her eyes were not friendly. "I didn't work so hard to get you alone for a few minute just so you can walk away again." She padded forward purposely. Berrynose tensed. "You're going to mate with me wheather you like it or-"

A tortoiseshell head popped out of a bush. Poppyfrost looked up. "Berrynose!"

"Oh, hi there Poppyfrost!" Cinderheart greeted brightly. She backed away as her sister pulled herself out the rest of the way. She rubbed her cheek with Berrynose's. "I've missed you. I wanted to ask if I could also join in the hunting..." she frowned. "Why are you so tense?"

Berrynose didn't answer. He was staring at Cinderheart with disbelief. Just a moment ago she had her claws out, ears flat and fur bristling. But a second later her pelt was flat on her body and her face was sparkling as if nothing happened between them.

"..." He licked Poppyfrost's cheek uncertaintly. "I think I'm just tired, that's all," he muttered.

Poppyfrost allowed him to lean on her shoulder. "It's probably the battle training you did with Birchfall this morning," she meowed thoughtfully, leading him away from Cinderheart. The she-cat stared after her, wondering how would it look if she "accidentally" fell off the side of this gorge.

The thoughts vanished from her mind as Poppyfrost looked over her shoulder. "You don't mind if I take Berrynose back, do you Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart smiled. "Of course not. I can handle the rest on my own. You just make sure he's well, okay Poppyfrost?"

The tortoiseshell returned the favor with her own smile. Miserable prick of a she-cat. "Thanks!"

Cinderheart lashed her tail as her sister and secret crush disappeared through the bushes. Had they had turned back, they would have noticed deep claw marks left in front of the fluffy gray she-cat's paws.


End file.
